1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an element chip including a laser scribing step.
2. Description of the Related Art
An element chip is manufactured by dicing substrate 30 including first layer 31 that is a semiconductor layer and second layer 32 including an insulating film as illustrated in FIGS. 5A to 5C. Substrate 30 includes dividing region R11 for dividing substrate 30 and a plurality of element regions R12 to be defined by dividing region R11 (FIG. 5A). By removing dividing region R11 of substrate 30, substrate 30 is diced and a plurality of element chips 130 are formed. PTL 1 discloses that substrate 30 is diced through etching with plasma P (FIG. 5C) after scribing dividing region R11 with laser light L (FIG. 5B).